hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Fruit
is the 20th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary Heidi manages to recover from his blood lost with the help of Chitose's newfound Eureka power, the Landsteinerian Paint. Strangely as Heidi activates his Newtonian Apple, aside from his eyes, a stitch like markings similar to the Apple's mark are also appearing on his body. Chitose Toriiooji who sees that she managed to save her instructor is finally able to feel relief while Heidi praises her for her assistance. Seeing that Heidi manages to survive, the God-class Mavro attacks him again while mentioning his superiority as his judgement is suppose to be absolute. However to the Mavro's surprise, Heidi manages to easily deflects his attack. Riz Aquilanti speculates that what Heidi did was bending the Mavro's laser beam purely with his gravity power. Surprised by Heidi's ability, the said Mavro once again starts insulting the young scientist while mentioning his inferior hybrid blood which he thinks should not be able to surpass a pure-blooded such as him. Unfazed by his insult, Heidi argues with him by saying that he will surpassed even the Gods. Riz reaffirmed Heidi's statement, as he analyze Heidi's body with his Roentgenian Fluorescent Paper, by warning the Mavro that Heidi has already rise to a different dimension than him. Unfortunately as the Mavro thinks that Riz's warning as nothing but a nonsense, he releases the technique that managed to wound Riz, Laser Field, towards Heidi. Unfortunately to the Mavro's surprise, Heidi manages to defend against the technique by creating a black sphere from the palm of his hand. As the black sphere absorbs all the lasers from the Mavro's attack, Riz analyze that the peculiar sphere is actually a compressed Black Hole. Still confused over the failure of one of his strongest combined techniques, the Mavro is then ambushed by Heidi whom already created another Black Hole in front of him. The Mavro can be seen being rendered hopeless as Heidi states that he had already being sucked by the hole's gravitational power. On the other side, the other members of Mavro, namely Killed and Rosalie can be seen being amazed after seeing their brethren is being easily sent to oblivion while Nacht is also watching from his dimensional portal as he looks pleased over Heidi's evolution. Additionally while Riz wondering about the reaction of the upper echelon members of White Joker after hearing about Heidi's evolution, a gentleman who previously participated in the auction can be seen leaving after observing the fight. The said gentleman, who is revealed to be a White Joker associates, then can be seen reporting his observation over Heidi's fight to the upper echelon members of White Joker. Another White Joker member then also proceeds on giving a confirmation to a certain member that according to the report from Mira Caldicott, Alan Blackman and Vivian Blanchard; Heidi had agreed to cooperate with their organization. The said member of the upper echelon in which is revealed to be Heidi's mysterious sponsor, states that it is time for the humans to pray over the Gods. He then declares the activation of the final phase of White Joker's grand plan, a phase in which was given the codename: Hungry Joker. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation